Attack of the super Titan
by AwesomeTitanKiller
Summary: One of the most dramatic and action packed AoT Fan finctions tells the epic tale of the fate of Mikasa and Eren, what they face and how they will handle it.
1. Chapter 1

After the fall of the outer wall humens have been living of fear in the age of the titan. Soliders were sent to there deaths because the food was lacking. Kids became new soldiers through training in the trainie squad. Amoung them were Mikasa, Eran and Armin along with other people. Who became warriors in the freeman team and attacked a giant titan in the form of a blonde hot woman but many died in that battle.

New soldiers were needed but luckaly they came in the best new tranies, Vino and Ace! Ace had outstanding skill with the 3D mavover gear while Vino could throw his blade with amazing accarucy. They were both given the choice to go to the inner walls after there training, but instead joined Eran and his comrads.

They found a group of Titans while scouting outside the walls one day and Erans warth made him go after the bastards for killing his mother. Vino gave chase after him while screaming, "Get over it! She is already dead! Killing more like this wont return her to this world!" "Shut up newcomer, I can take them!" He spatted back before biting his own finger. After a crunch an explodstion happened and a titan came from the dust cloud, punching another titan as he landed.

"What!?" Ace repelled in shock. "He can do that" Mikasa said in her cool tone of badassness and flew around the titans, killing the rest of them with her titan killing blades. But then the ground blew up and a huge titan roared from below. The people were shocked, Armin dropped his blades and fell over. Eran titan form jumped back out of the giants hole the new titan caused.

"Is that the cossol one?" Ace asked to Mikasa. "I have never heard it roar so I am not sure, but we should back off and inform the other tropes." Mikasa replied. Eran roared and jumped down the hole. "We are going down the hole!" Mikasa shouted! And went after them! "Idiot!" Ace shouted and went after her!

Vino sat back with Armin to confort him "its okay they have been in worse situations before and came up alive." Armin "good point you smart person" he cried. But they were wrong as the three retreated out of the hole. "Screw that it's too big for us" Ace shouted at the top of his lungs!

A Giant titan with red hair and bone teeth and shot fire from his nose burning Armin alive, causing him to scream more in his final moments. Vino stepped back, and threw his blade at Armin finishing him off to make him die quicker as he was in pain from the fire which the titan burned him with.

"That was just his nose!" Mikasa shouted awesomely and attack it from behind but it did nothing so she went for his eyes but Eran got in the way again so she killed him instead. She was in shock and fell to the ground. Ace saved her. Vino threw his other blade at the titan's eye but it looked lightning and made the blade go back. "We have to eat him!" Mikasa shouted "Who?" The men replied. "Eran, if we eat him we should gain his power!" Mikasa replied!

They hesated but eat Eran anyway. Mikasa cried as he screamed in pain but he had to be eaten as he wasn't strong enough. After they were done the three went into a fit and threw up, shaking and vomiting then transformed into mega titans with armor and the same hair color they had before!

"We are not going to lose now" Vino shat at the red haired titan. "This power is ours now!" Ace enhanced Vino's stance as a defyer. "Hello brothers." The red one spoke.

"You can talk!?" Mikasa sputtered in amazement, taking a step back in fear before the massive red hair titan spat dust at them. "Yes" he replied, "And soon, you will too!"


	2. Chapter 2

The super titan punched Vino who exploded in an intent it hit wall maria. With the down the Super titan then ripped himself open in the stomach and gave birth to a thusand titans who ran inside to kill everyone. Ace was still in shock but Mikasa roared in anger. "We need to do something!" She yelled at him, "but we can not we are not strong enough!" He yelled. "No you are not" she replied and ate him to gain more power.

She grew armor like the the armor titan and ripped it off to make blades so she could be a badass giant titan sword woman. She ran at the super titan who started firing. Mikasa screamed in pain but she could deal with it and shoved her blades up his nose holes and ripped his head open! Then she killed him from behind. She had to deal with the other titans so she threw her armor blades which decapiated all of them saving humanity.

Mikasa was upset that Eren died, but she got this power from him. Maybe she could use her regenertave powers to bring him back has he had them too. She thought about Eren really hard and then something happened. She gave birth to naked Eren!The titan was so happy that he tears desolved her titan from to her clothed human form. She took off he clothes and dressed Eren with them, taking care of him like she always will, not as a lover becuase that would be weird.


	3. Chapter 3

A while past after the defeat of the super titan. Eren had yet to fully recover from the events he went through. He was pasting out all the time so Mikasa was looking over him. They were hiding in a cabin away from the military because they were after Eren again and now Mikasa for turning into a Titan. They were top piroty as there were not many titan appearing now so the rest of the humens were after them. The military ploice were breaking down house doors outside the main walls.

Eren awoke again in a faint manner in a bed, he saw Mikasa and spoke weekly. "Where am I?" He asked his mother figure.

Mikasa blinked and fed him some water before replying to him. "You are home and you are safe."

"And Armin?" He bubbled, drinking the water.

"Away for now" She snapped.

"When will he be back?"

Mikasa didn't say anything and left to get more water outside. Leaving Eren to pass out again knocking over the pillows. She went to a nearby river with a clean bucket and dunked it in, filling it with fresh water. The wind picked up almost blowing her of course but she stayed on her feet. However it was not just the wind as there were now people next to Mikasa. She jumped back before looking at her visiters, they were cadets of the military police, three well expired soldiers. The tallest one spoke first pointing his blade at her.

"Mikasa Ackerman! Where is the location of Eren Jaeger! Tell us or we will strike you down!"

Mikasa didn't have her gear on her which means she did not have her swords. They had her out armed. "Why? He is under the protection of captain Levi you can not touch him"

"ha!" spoke the red head one next to the harbingaer "You have no concern for yourself not going to ask why we could just kill you now highest ranking soldier Mikasa!" He laughed again. "It is because you are not worth anything anymore! There are no titans!"

"Apart from the one you are hiding, as Ron said" The tall one interjected. "We as soldiers have a duty to take out the titans, so we will kill Eren and humanity will all be saved." He Swang his blade chopping off Mikasas left arm. "So tell use were he is!" Mikasa screamed and held her arm in pain, falling into the river.

"Don't you think you went a little far?" Spoke the girl with one eye.

"She was not going to tell us he was in that cabin, lucky for us we are not stupid like her." He chuckled. "I just wanted to mess up with that uptight werido, she thinks she is better than everyone else. Not joining us when she became number one!"

Mikasa Jumped from the river like a fish and smacked him across his face with a stone she caught a holed of. The eyeless girl then started to swing at her but to there amazement Mikasa deflected it with her other hand.

"I chopped that off! He spat covering up his bleeding eye.

It was true, but her arm was still there, but her clothes were not. Mikasa regenerated in her human form! She grabed the tall mans sword and chopped off his and the girls head in a single spin! Ron ran away, getting out with his life.

"Eren" she said to herself. She ran inside the cabin to the room to where Eren was and he was screaming! It was clear why, his left arm was missing!


	4. Chapter 4

Mikasa made a fist and punched the closet wall in anger "THIS IS YOY ARM THAT I AM PUNCHING WITH!?" Mikasa was unhappy and kicked the bed. Eren was still screaming in pain so Mikasa hugged him but was pushed away. "I don't know how it happened and I didn't mean for it to happen, please forgive me Eren!"

"No" He screamed and slept.

Mikasa got gear 3d manover gear and picked up Eren then burned down the house so they could escape without the army knowing. She did not know where to go so she swang randomly around the outer walls. So thought that since there were no titans left they could leave far behind the walls, toward the horrizan, a place they never been before.

They reached a place far away from the rest of humanity and Eren woke up in bizarement! He asked where they were but she did not know. Then He punched her with his right arm which was fine. Mikasa did not mine has she could take it like a tank made of hard metal.

"Please stop that Eren" sighed Mikasa.

"You ate me!" Yelled Eren with grand anger.

"I knew you would be fine, I believe in you, I could do it again and you would come back, you have something inside you which doesn't allow you to die no matter what" Said the heroic Mikasa with great confidence, like a goddess.

Eren stopped punching him "I still hate you for it" he sniffed.

"That's fine" She shurged, "The titans are gone now and it is your nature to hate, it will take you a while to stop and be at piece." She gave off a smile toward him "So until you learn how to not hate, you can depise me."

Eren was lost for words before he blushed and tugged on her "thank you" he cracked.

They continued on there jounery to another place when Eren took off his clothes and put on other clothes they came across an ape. The two heroes looked upon the creature unsure how to kill it, so they used there blades and ate it for a male since they had not had one since they started.

Eren took out his hand and held Mikasas. "no" she stated and tugged away. "But I am happy this way."

"You do not want children?" He replied

"I have you, and that is close enough" She injected to which Eren nodded. And looked into the night sky with her. They were good this way, and they continued to live until they died.


	5. Chapter 5

After a while had past Eren had died in Mikasa's arms from blood loss. Mikasa kept getting hurt and all the pain went to Eren who couldn't take it. With nothing but the main body bits left Mikasa ate Eren, but he did not come back again so she was lonely. The protector had no one to protect. She was cold, bitter and upset and grew emathic to here new home. She hated it, all of it, the tree the sky color and everything else. She did not belong here anymore.

To her shock Levi appeared from the rocks. "where have you been Mikasa?" He asked with great might.

She did not answer and gave him a look.

"You are needed back with humanity!" He yelled, demanding her to return to them.

"The titans are dead and I have nothing" She barked.

"They have returned as have the super titan!" He spat!

Mikasa jumped backwards at this news and turned into a mega armor titan. Her will caused it. Her purpose caused it, she has one now. The battle called for the perfect warrior by manner of existing. She ran across the fileds and mountins. Swam across sea and Ocean. She got back to the walls that kept her inside for so long and yes, to her amazement the titans had returned.

They were eating people again like they used to, but now they go out of there way to eat them faster than before! They did not play with there food instead they gobled it down like pigs! There was no fun in the faces just anger, they were wipping them all out! All the walls had fallen, all the milirtalies were fallen. Humans were eather dead or playing dead in the hopes that they titans will ignore there limb bodies. The Trees were gone too as were the horses!.

She knew who died this, he was standing in front of her. The super titan slapped her. "You are late Mikasa" he gave.

"As long as there is people, even one of them I am never too late!" She roared!

"So you are early!?" The super titan said.

"You will wish I was not!" She said with a punch knocking him back, crushing the titans he landed on. "I will end your presence and then kill you again in hell!"


	6. Chapter 6

Mikasa gave a huge roar "This will now end" No more death!"

"There will always be death! I am just brining us to our conculsion" Retorted the Super Titan "That is what we are, we are the end and this we can not be finished!"

Mikasa picked up a big rock throw it infront of her and broke it with a mighty punch. Dust erupted from the impact covering the battle field. Flames were busting from the super titan but Mikasa used her legs to jump over them and gave a punch to the ground which swang her up in mid air. Her attack vibrated the ground and turned it to mush which made her foe sink. He shot lightning in her foot which blew up. She fell to the ground in pain and misgory.

"Stay there and die" Shouted the winning titan. "Minions, devover her awesome body!"

All of the other titans run at her and started eating her flesh. Mikasa screamed, the pain felt so real dispite he not being a real titan. Her titan body got eaten by bloody piece by gorey piece, the violated woman crying as they did so, laughing, smiling, ripping her apart in joy. All that was left was Mikasa, her powers ripped from her. Her hope gone. All hope is gone.

Then, insteinivly. Eran came out again, in titan form, then she gave birth to another one, and another. The army came and kept coming which attacked the evil titans in a battle of over whelming magnitude. The Super titan looked upon the battle with bedazzlement. Before transforming into is ultra form.

"An Ultra titan?" Mikasa jumped back in fear and confusion "How can it be? You were so powerful before"

"Yes, I agree" The ultra titan remarked. "But I needed this form in preparation of your defeat. I know you had the power to do something like this, so I needed an ace in the hole. And this form is it"

He snapped his fingers and all the titans exploded.

"Noo!" Mikasa Screamed, losing her Eran again.

"I control all titans, and thus if they all can't answer to me then all shall die!" The wise words came from the godly being who was made of gold with trees growning on him because he was so old.

"Now I will finish this!" Mikasa shouted, running at her foe.

"How in the name of me can you beat me?" The ultra titan smirked

"Because I believe in Eran!" She roared with a mighty punch to the titan's face.


End file.
